Days Don't Go By
by Thireven
Summary: The misadventures of Rick and the gang while at Hershel. Warning: Very bad humor, your eyes may melt when you read this.
1. Chapter 1

[Horrible grammar in this is on purpose. Fail humor. Chapters are short because I'm lazy, so don't expect any long chapters. XD]

* * *

"I eated yer cokklies. Soery mawn."

Rick looked up to see Shane standing there with a slightly red face, holding a bottle of Hershel's way too strong whiskey. Rick turned to face his friend and placed his hands on his knees. Lori, who was just a few feet away, looked up with a slight smile on her face.

"What?"

"I-*hic*-eated yer cokklies. I dewdn't wawnt tooo," Shane drawled, his voice slurred.

Rick turned to Lori. "Do you have any idea what he's saying?" He asked.

She shrugged. "No."

"He said he ate your cookies and that he was sorry and that he didn't want to but he did it anyways," Daryl said, walking past with his crossbow on his shoulder. He was walking like someone who had drank a whole bottle of alcohol.

"Hewy weit Dearyl," Shane mumbled, trying to turn to look at the redneck only to trip over himself and fall to the ground. The bottle rolled away, unharmed.

"Shit, Shane, you drank more than I did," Daryl stated, rubbing his nose.

"What the heck is going on?" Rick asked.

Daryl hiccupped.

"Hey, that asshole took my bottle." He reached down to grab it, but Shane grabbed his pants.

"I lawve you mawn," he slurred.

"Get off me."

Daryl kicked him. Shane yelped and grabbed his nose, even though he had been kicked on the arm.

"Ugh," Rick groaned, standing. He crouched and grabbed Shane by the arms before hauling him to his feet.

"I'mma go get some more whiskey," Daryl said.

"No, you're going to help me get Shane back to his tent," Rick growled.

"But-" Daryl began.

"DARYLLLL! WHERE ARE MY PANTSSSS!"

"Oh shit," Daryl said, dashing away quickly.

"Daryl! Get back here!" Glenn roared, running past Rick as he chased after the running redneck.

"What the hell," Rick said. He could barely spot Daryl wearing Glenn's favorite pair of pants. He sighed and dragged Shane back to the empty tent that was a few feet from his own.

"Dad! Dad! Daryl passed out and he's bleeding again! Glenn's flipping out!" Carl yelled.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rick stood over Daryl with his arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently. Daryl looked up at Rick, then grabbed his side and winced. Glenn paced back and forth before loudly hiccupping.

"So you, Shane, and Glenn were all drinking."

Daryl nodded.

"And you were drinking the whiskey you stole from Hershel."

Another nod.

"And then you decided it was okay to leave a wasted Shane by himself."

A third nod.

"Afterwards, you, who ripped another pair of borrowed pants from Hershel, decided to take a pair from Glenn, which were his favorite pair. And you ended up opening your still healing wound."

"Yeeeep."

"You three are idiots," Rick declared. "Glenn, get him up."

"Awww, why me?" Glenn complained.

"You were the one chasing him," Rick replied. "And don't mention the pants."

Glenn groaned and wrapped his arms around Daryl's shoulders. With great effort, he hauled the redneck up and then leaned his injured friend on him.

"Go take him back inside so Hershel can sew him back up," Rick said. "Again." He pointed to the house for emphasis and Glenn gingerly walked to the white building.

Rick decided it was his turn for watch. He walked towards the RV and looked up to see Andrea sitting in the chair, relaxing back into it. She was wearing sunglasses and he began to wonder where she had gotten them.

"Andrea?"

She raised up the sunglasses and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm taking watch," he stated.

"I wasn't done tanning."

He stared at her in disbelief. Had she said what he had thought she said?

"What?"

"I'm trying to tan," she answered.

He groaned.

"Get down," he growled, climbing up onto the roof. He pulled the sunglasses off of her head and tossed them down.

"Hey!" She protested, but complied when she noticed the agitated look on Rick's face.

"The hell is wrong with these people…"


End file.
